Surviving East Blue High
by Sweetberry771
Summary: AU story where the canon and OC chaaraters are just like us. Set in modern times but still with Devil Fruits. Like with Saving Crescent Village, follow Riley and his friends in their journey to adulthood. Oh, and Ace is still alive. Read disclaimer and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**If you've ever read my story, Saving Crescent Village, you'll remember the characters in this story. Imagine how they would act and survive in modern day. AU story where the One Piece characters are just like us. Follow Riley in his adventures in High School with his friends and enemies. Oh, and he still has his dad around. It's called Surviving East Blue High.**_

**__****_I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does. The Hone Hone ni Mi and Allan Maxwell belongs to Death's General, he also helped with this chapter. His brother, king okami owns Genji Mori who'll appear later in the story. Everything else belong to me. OCs are welcome to join._**

* * *

"Okay, everyone, take your seats" Mr Maxwell, the home room teacher for class 2D, said as he removed his thin glasses from his face which showed off his light green eyes which made the female students blush as they and other male students walked passed his wooden desk and to their seats.

Two boys stopped by his desk. One boy had shaggy black hair that reached his neck, amber eyes, light brown skin and a small cluster of freckles on each cheek and wearing his school uniform which consist of a plain white dress shirt which the boy has his untucked, a black jacket that he had unbuttoned, black pants and black shoes. The other boy had short and messy blondish-brown hair, pale skin, light brown and was wearing his school uniform in the way it was meant to be worn. The fair skinned boy put a cup of coffee and a piece of home-made chocolate cake on his desk. They grinned at Mr Maxwell before they walked to their seats, near the back of the class.

Mr Maxwell took a long sip of the coffee and a good bite of the cake before he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes; he stayed up late drinking with Mr Flam, the art teacher, Mr Brook, the music teacher and Miss Nico, the History teacher. He let out a small chuckle as he remembered last night's antics and shenanigans before he stopped and stared at his class who was all chatting with each other.

"Class" Mr Maxwell said.

Everyone kept talking while he put his glasses back on.

"Class" Mr Maxwell repeated louder which everyone still ignored him which made Mr Maxwell let out a sharp breath before he raised his right hand slightly. "Room" he stated which made a dark blue dome cover the whole classroom and made everyone shut up as they saw Mr Maxwell slowly draw out a large katana that was fixed to the wall above the white board. "Oh good, you all can hear me now?" Mr Maxwell said with a small smile as he sheathed his katana and made the dome disappear. "Now that you're listening, we've got a lot to cover today, starting with the daily morning speech from Principal Newgate" Mr Maxwell announced which made the boy with light brown skin groan in annoyance at this information.

"Oi, Allan, do we really have to listen to his long, endless ramblings about school spirit and stuff that nobody really cares about? We all know that Eddie's starting to lose it" the light brown skinned boy called out, making a few of the male students snicker.

* * *

A few of the other students sweated with slight fear as they awaited Mr Maxwell's response.

"Riley, you dumbass!" someone harshly whispered.

Mr Maxwell picked up his favourite medical book and moved from behind his desk and walked over to the light brown skinned boy, Riley and flicked through the pages. "Liam, what happens if too much force is applied to a person's skull?" Mr Maxwell asked the pale boy who sat next to Riley.

"Uh, the person loses consciousness or possibly have severe internal bleeding which can cause death, sir" Liam replied.

Mr Maxwell suddenly smashed his book down on top of the light brown skinned boy's head which made a large bump appear on his head as he slumped against his wooden desk, holding his head. Everyone else stopped laughing, in case the same thing happened to them.

The boy rubbed his head. "Ow, damn it!" the boy yelped.

"Correct, Liam. And yes, Riley, we have to listen to his inspirational speeches every morning since it's one of the school rules and don't call me by me or Mr Newgate first name during school hours or it's detention for you. And I know for a fact you can take a hit like that, Terry D. Riley" Allan remarked with a large smile on his face, earning a glare from Riley as he walked back to his desk, pulled out a remote and turned on a small Medium TV in the corner of the spacious classroom which showed a large, muscular old man with a white crescent moustache who was wearing a white suit with a red dress shirt.

This man was none other than the school's legendary principal, Principal Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard to his friends, family and colleagues. Or as Riley called him; Eddie. "Good Morning, Children. As you know, it's another day at East Blue High School. I won't bore you with the rules, which you should all know by now, even if some of you continue to break them. So, all I'll talk about is the additional progress on our school's legacy. Recently, we have been awarded 'the Most Diverse School' in our area. As usual, we are up to code on health and safety of the students. And many congratulations to our cheer-leading squad, football team, basketball team, wrestling team and hockey team in their numerous victories against The South Blue High Marines in all five major events. GO, EAST BLUE PIRATES! We are all very proud of you all for keeping up the school spirit. Our previous principal and founder, Principal Gol. D Roger would be prancing around Heaven, with a bottle of sake in hand if I know him, chuffed and smug that you all continue to uphold the school's outstanding legacy that he fought long and hard to build and maintain! With my help, of course! Can I remind everyone, especially those of you in Marshall D.'s home-room class, not to do anything that is likely to damage our high school's glorious reputation? No, you don't want to hear it? Too late! Gurararara! Now, everyone, enjoy your day and continue to strive for greatness! CHEERS! Principal Newgate out!" Principal Newgate said as he drank from a large bottle of sake.

Mr Maxwell turned off the TV and glanced at his class that was fast asleep which made him slam his book down that made everyone besides Riley and Liam, who were both used to it by now, to jump up in panic and look around before they stared at Mr Maxwell as he calmly took another sip of coffee.

"You've had your fun" Riley chuckled.

"Now with the morning announcement over, it's time to introduce the new girl" Mr Maxwell stated.

The students murmured to each other with interest in their voices. They didn't know that a new student, a girl nonetheless, was joining their class in the second semester of the second year of school! Riley slouched on his desk. Who transfers to the East Blue area so late into the school year?

"Settle down right now, everyone!" Mr Maxwell sternly ordered his class. The room fell silent for a second time that morning. "You may come in now" he called in the direction of the door.

The door opened up and standing there was a girl with orange hair that was cut in a boyish way, she had bright violet eyes, fair skin and she was wearing the female school uniform; which consisted of a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a red and black sailor kerchief around her neck under her shirt collar, a red pleated skirt with a black hem that ended just above her knees and the girls had a choice of either black or white stockings. She had white stockings and dark brown leather shoes. She walked in and stood next to Mr Maxwell. Her entrance even made Riley sit up in interest.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mr Allan Maxwell but call me Mr Maxwell, why don't you introduce yourself to the class and say two things you like to do?" Mr Maxwell asked the girl.

"Okay, um, my name is Violet and I like geography and Martial arts, It's nice to meet you all" Violet said, bowing in greeting.

Mr Maxwell raised an eyebrow. He knew that Miss Nami, the geography teacher as well as the vice principal's wife, was really going to like this girl and deem her her favourite female student in not even five minutes of teaching. "Okay, Violet, please take a seat over there" Mr Maxwell said as he pointed to a empty seat next to the window behind Riley.

Violet nodded her head and went to the seat before she got in a conversation with a few of the girls. They mostly asked questions about where she was from, what her home was like and what made her move to East Blue.

"Okay, class, since we have a new student, we're going to hold off on our cellar muscular discussion from yesterday and start with something easy to get her settled in" Mr Maxwell announced as he handed out open medical textbooks onto everyone's desks. "Skeleton Bone Degeneration" he remarked.

"Aww, come on!" everyone groaned as Mr Maxwell began the lesson.

* * *

Violet examined the textbook with great focus and detail, memorising the information and writing it down in her new notebook with her new pen. She suddenly looked up to see that Riley was staring intently at her. When she looked back at him, Riley turned back to his own battered notebook. She then turned her attention to her textbook. This pattern continued throughout the entire lesson.

When Mr Maxwell's lesson ended, they had to put their things back in their brown leather school bags and go to their next lesson; Biology, which was taught by the eccentric Mr Buggy. Violet quickly caught up with Riley and Liam. "What was that all about?" Violet asked Riley.

"Huh?" Riley responded.

"What was with the staring?" Violet reiterated her question.

"You seem good enough to hang out with us, and we don't usually do that often. I'm Terry D. Riley, this is Liam Taylor but call us Riley and Liam" Riley introduced himself and Liam to Violet.

"I'm Violet" Violet replied.

"Don't worry if Mr Buggy does anything freaky in the lesson like dissect himself, he always does something that's somewhere along those lines and he tends to get a little bit cut-sy, as we put it. My dad always says that Mr Buggy's too short of a brain to teach kids or teenagers" Riley warned Violet.

"Riley's dad's the coolest. He's the best fighting instructor in the area" Liam remarked.

"Yeah, he taught me to fight. In case anything should happen to him" Riley said.

"How good are you a fighter, Riley?" Violet asked.

"Why don't you ask my dad that when you come over to mine after school?" Riley suggested.

"We always go over to Riley's after school, his mom's the best baker in the world. Once you try Marion's treats, you can never get enough. She, Riley, Jessica and Ace live in the flat above the bakery. Jessica is Riley's adopted older sister, she works as an anger management therapist" Liam told Violet.

"Ironically, she has anger issues too. By the way, Ace is my dad's name" Riley explained.

"Oh, ok" Violet replied.

"Allan enjoys Mom's baking just as much as you, me and my dad, Liam. You know that better than anyone, man" Riley said to Liam.

"You mean Mr Maxwell" Violet stated.

"Outside school, we call him Allan. We've known him since we first joined the local boys' martial arts club a couple of years ago. He only gives me detention if I call him that in school" Riley replied.

"He almost gave you one today after you complained about Principal Newgate's speech this morning AND for calling him by his first name in school hours, Riley" Liam remarked.

"Well, Eddie would be cool with it, he runs the fighting instruction facilities with my dad and Marco" Riley remarked.

"Eddie?" Violet asked.

"Principal Newgate. I've known him since I was a baby. The vice principal, Mr Monkey D. is my uncle Luffy. Miss Nami, his wife who also happens to be the Geography teacher, is my aunt. We've got Geography today" Riley explained.

Violet thought it over. "Sure, why not?" she remarked as they walked to Biology together.

* * *

Mr Buggy, the Biology teacher was a very peculiar man. His appearance resembled that of a clown; he even had a clown nose, clown make-up on and a wacky blue afro. He often did that to cover up the fact he was a bad teacher. Really, he sucked! He couldn't control any class he had, whether it was Mr Maxwell's class or Teach's hellish group. But he was well-liked for his sense of humour. He wore a brown suit with patched elbows.

"Hello Class! I see we have a new student so I'll introduce myself to her, I'm Mr Buggy. Now let's get on with our Biology lesson" Mr Buggy announced.

* * *

_**So, how was that for an intro? So, Violet transferred to East Blue High where she was befriended by Riley and Liam just as Biology is about to start. Next time Biology and Geography, Lunch, gym and the gang hang out at Riley's where we meet his mother, his sister and Riley's father, Ace. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Recap: Violet transferred to East Blue High where she was befriended by Riley and Liam just as Biology is about to start. On with the story.**

**____****I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does. The Hone Hone ni Mi and Allan Maxwell belongs to Death's General, he also helped with the first chapter. His brother, king okami owns Genji Mori. Everything else belong to me. OCs are welcome to join.**

* * *

"So class.." Mr Buggy began to talk endlessly about the function of multiple organs. No one was really listening to him.

Riley twisted around in his chair to talk with Violet. "See what I mean?" he asked her.

"No, I don't" Violet replied.

"He'll do it at some point" Riley explained.

"The worst thing is, you never know when he does it. Riley and I have some idea because Mr Buggy comes to Marion's for breakfast pastries and does it to scare her, earning a whack upside the head from Ace, but we just needed to give you the heads up" Liam told Violet.

Mr Buggy noticed that Riley and his friends weren't paying attention and sighed in irritation. Why didn't his students even pretend to pay attention to his lesson? His head detached itself and floated over to Riley, Liam and Violet. "Pay attention to me!" he demanded, causing the three kids to turn to him.

"Gah!" Violet gasped in shock.

"You suck, Mr Buggy. Dad told me to say that to you. They're both his words and mine" Riley told Mr Buggy, with no surprise. Because he was used to it by now.

"Well, tell Ace I said 'Go burn yourself'" Mr Buggy replied.

"Fail, Dad's immune to fire" Riley remarked.

"Told you" Liam sighed.

Mr Buggy's head reattached itself and he started talking about who knows what again. The students all groaned.

* * *

After what felt like an hour, the bell rang. The class packed their bags and left to attend Geography. The teacher, Miss Nami was one of those teachers you never wanted to get in trouble with. Especially if you were Riley. If you gave her any bother, she'd send you to either her husband, Mr Luffy, as the students called him or to Mr Newgate, depending on her mood. She had long orange hair done up in a bun. She wore a greenish-blue three-piece suit and high heels. Her brown eyes watched sternly as the students walked to their usual seats. Outside of school, she was Mrs Monkey D. She gave a small nod to her nephew and his friends as he walked past.

Like how the female students had a crush on Mr Maxwell, all the male students fancied Miss Nami. She sighed in annoyance as the class chattered away.

"Alright, shut up! We have a lot to do. And I see we have a new student" Miss Nami stated as she walked over to Violet's desk. "Welcome, Violet. I'm Miss Nami, I'll be your Geography teacher" she said to Violet calmly.

"Man, my aunt must really like you if she greets you calmly" Riley whispered to Violet.

Miss Nami glared at Riley. "I heard that, Terry D. Riley! Don't make me send you to the principal's office! Remember, I know where you live, young man!" she threatened.

"Ooo!" most of the students, except for Liam, Violet and Riley, gasped.

"Very scary, Miss" Riley remarked in an amused tone. Miss Nami whacked Riley upside the head. "Ow!" he cried.

"Shut up, Riley! I have a lesson to teach" Miss Nami snapped, walking back to the front of the room to start the lesson on the typical weather patterns of different countries. This lesson was better than Biology because Miss Nami had better control over the class than Mr Buggy. She grinned when she saw that all her students were genuinely hanging on her every word and giving her their undivided attention.

"Ok, can somebody explain how the weather is influenced by the magnetic poles in the Earth?" Miss Nami asked.

Violet raised her hand.

"Yes, Violet?" Miss Nami questioned.

"When the Northern Hemisphere is tilted close to the sun upon orbit, it is summer while it is winter in the Southern Hemisphere. The seasons are reversed when the Earth's magnetic pole is tilting the Northern Hemisphere away from the sun as it completes its 360 degree orbit. However, The Equator always retains typical summer weather, no matter the time of year" Violet answered.

"Correct. Finally, a student who knows her Geography" Miss Nami replied, smiling then resuming her lesson.

* * *

Pretty soon, the bell rang for Lunch. Most of the class rushed over to the cafeteria, chattering. Riley, Liam and Violet, however, went to their home-room classroom to eat. They pushed Violet and Riley's desks together and took a seat. Riley had pastries that his mother had baked and meat in his blue bento, Liam's yellow bento had stir-fry and meatballs while Violet had rice, an omelette and fried chicken in her purple bento.

"Itadakimasu!" The three of them cried before splitting their chopsticks and eating.

"Hey, don't forget me" a familiar voice remarked. The kids turned to see Mr Maxwell sit in between Liam and Riley. In his hands was his lunch tray; his meal consisted of miso soup and chicken tempura.

"Yo, Allan" Riley greeted.

"Mr Maxwell" Violet remarked.

"During lunch and after school hours, you can call me Allan, Violet" Mr Maxwell replied. He then turned to Riley. "How was the day so far?" he asked.

"Mr Buggy detached his head again in Biology and Auntie Nami snapped at me for back-talking her, even though she doesn't snap about it when I visit her and Uncle Luffy at home. You know, the usual" Riley answered.

"On the plus side, Miss Nami really likes Violet" Liam pointed out.

"Ah, I thought she would" Allan stated.

"Next, we got double gym with Mr Roronoa a.k.a Uncle Zoro. He isn't really my uncle, he's a friend of my uncle Luffy" Riley said to Violet.

"Oh" Violet gasped.

"Some of the teachers are friends of Riley's family. They're usually the ones who went to school and college with either Ace or Luffy. The Principal, Mr Newgate is very close with Ace; Ace sees Mr Newgate as his father, so Riley sees Mr Newgate as his grandfather" Liam explained.

"I kinda had to attend this high school because my biological grandpa founded this place" Riley confessed.

"You mean, Principal Gol D. Roger was your grandfather?" Violet asked in disbelief.

"Yep, he's my dad's dad" Riley replied.

"Unfortunately for those like Teach, that means Riley can't be expelled or suspended. That and most of the single male teachers have a crush on his mother, Marion" Allan noted.

"Wanna try one of my pastries? My mom made them this morning" Riley said, offering a pastry to Violet.

"I guess so" Violet replied, accepting the pastry. She took a small bite. She smiled as the delicious, fluffy baked good was in her mouth.

"You like it?" Riley asked. Violet nodded. "I thought so" he remarked.

* * *

Soon came Gym. The boys were required to wear white polo shirts, red shorts, white socks and their own trainers. Likewise, the girls had to wear white polo shirts, a red skort, white socks and their own trainers. Most of the boys only had one button done up. Violet noted that Riley always managed to look very messy in whatever he wore. But she quite liked the way he looked, even though they met this morning. Riley hid his blush when he saw how cute Violet looked in the gym uniform.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the teacher, who was asleep in a chair. Mr Roronoa had short, scruffy green hair, his skins was deeply tanned and his left eye had a scar over it. He wore a white tank top, black trousers and green sneakers. His head was thrown back, a bubble blowing out his nostril as he snored. He was the best friend of Riley's uncle, Luffy.

Riley and Liam snorted with laughter as they hatched a plan to wake him.

Riley sneaked over to the man's side. "OI ZORO!" he yelled.

"Gah!" Zoro cried as he fell out of his chair in shock. The class laughed. Zoro stood up, glaring at Riley. "That's it, Riley! 20 laps on the track, now!" he yelled. He turned to the class; they shut up. "Does any one else want to join him?" he asked. No answer. "Good" he remarked as he began the lesson.

Today's lesson involved 10 minutes on the track as warm-up and a couple games of basketball. A few people had to run laps around the track as punishment.

As soon as the bell rang, the class quickly got changed and rushed out. Riley, Violet and Liam started walking to Riley's place. Riley walked with his hands behind his head. He and Liam were walking either side of Violet. They soon arrived at a cute brown and red painted bakery, a sign read; 'Half-Moon Heaven'. The three kids walked inside.

A woman was in the midst of a creation. Her long brownish-blonde hair was tied back in a messy bun, out of her amber eyes. Her skin was light brown, like Riley's. Her dress was orange, her badge read 'Marion' and her apron was blue. She was very beautiful.

"Hey, Mom" Riley greeted.

Marion turned to the door to see her son. "Riley, Liam, you're just in time! And who's this young lady?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Violet. She's our new friend" Riley explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Violet. I'm Terry D. Marion, Riley's mother" she introduced herself.

"Do I smell something sweet?" a man's voice asked. A black-haired man appeared in the doorway that led to the flat upstairs. His hair was shaggy. His eyes were dark. He was pale with freckles. His white shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his muscles. The sleeves were rolled up. He also wore grey baggy pants and black boots.

"Hi, Dad" Riley greeted, waving.

"Hi, Ace" Liam remarked.

"That's your dad?" Violet asked Riley, shocked to see the similarities between father and son.

"Yep. His full name is Portagus D. Ace. He doesn't mind that I've inherited mom's last name" Riley replied.

"That's because Marion does so much for everyone without asking for anything in return, even if Riley takes after me" Ace interjected as he walked over, ruffling his son's hair and wrapping an arm around Marion.

"Where's Jessica?" Liam asked.

"Work" Marion replied.

* * *

"Oh my Oda! Chief, these lab results Forensics sent me prove the victim's death wasn't suicide, it was murder! Someone planted that bottle in her hand to cover up their tracks! The nerve of some people!" a young blonde woman in a lab coat and black suit gasped as she looked over a chart. She and the police stood over a dead woman with brown hair and blank blue eyes and a pink, ripped party dress. Her make-up was smeared. She had been a student in Grand Line University, with her whole life ahead of her. A bottle of sleeping pills had been spilled and placed in her hand beforehand. Ironically, there was absolutely no trace of overdose of medication, drugs or alcohol in her system as Forensics had discovered.

"I'm afraid, we have to get Detective Genji Mori on the case" the chief of police suggested.

"As much as I hate that perverted jerk, he's the best detective for the job. He's solved every unsolvable case we've thrown his way. At least it distracts him for a good few days or weeks" the woman remarked, speaking from personal experience of the womanising detective in the past.

The chief of police got out his cell phone and quickly dialled Genji's number. "Detective Genji. Monkey D. Garp, Chief of Police here. We've got a case here. A good one. A supposed suicide revealing to be a murder. I need you to trace down the murderer and bring him to justice. Don't forget to analyse the clues" he said.

"Chief Garp, you know your traditional ways never work. When I take on a case, I take matters in my own hands, methods and all. You just leave it to me to crack this case. Adieu" Genji replied and hung up.

* * *

_****__**So, with Riley and his friends, we learnt Biology and Geography, Lunch, double Gym and the gang hang out at Riley's place where we met his mother, Marion and Riley's father, Ace. Meanwhile the police are knee-deep in a case so complicated only a twisted detective can solve it.**__** Next time, hanging with Riley's family continues and Genji deduces where this murderer has an alibi. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**So, with Riley and his friends, we learnt Biology and Geography, Lunch, double Gym and the gang hang out at Riley's place where we met his mother, Marion and Riley's father, Ace. Meanwhile the police are knee-deep in a case so complicated only a twisted detective can solve it.**_ **____****On with the story.**

___**I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does. The Hone Hone ni Mi and Allan Maxwell belongs to Death's General, he also helped with the first chapter. His brother, king okami owns Genji Mori. Everything else belong to me. OCs are welcome to join.**_

* * *

Since the shop had not had many customers as usual, Marion switched the sign to closed so she could enjoy a cup of coffee with her family and her son's friends. Because Riley, Violet and Liam were too young for coffee, they slurped on apple & cherry slushies Marion blended for them.

Of course, Ace had a small bottle of sake he had brought down from upstairs which made his son laugh loudly. "Oh, it's Riley's monkey laugh. Cause that's what he is half the time, a monkey" Ace joked.

Riley laughed much harder. "Oh, I told Mr Buggy your message, Dad. He said 'Go burn yourself'. Epic fall or what?" he howled.

"See? He's always been our little monkey, hasn't he Marion?" Ace remarked.

"Yep, ever since he was a baby" Marion agreed as she poured two separate cups of coffee, the second cup was just in case the sake wouldn't be enough for Ace.

"Aw, Mom, Dad! Do you guys have to embarrass me in front of my friends all the time?" Riley exclaimed in embarrassment at his father's nickname for him.

Marion giggled at Riley's remark.

"Yes, we do. We're your parents, Riley" Ace answered, smirking at his son's reaction.

Her flowery porcelain cup in hand, Marion suddenly realised that there wasn't enough room on the table for everyone. "Ok, I didn't think that through at all" she sighed at her own silly mistake.

Ace laughed and pulled Marion onto his lap. It seemed to work since Ace was tall and muscular while Marion was small and nimble. "There you go, problem solved" he remarked.

"You never change, Ace" Marion giggled.

"Yeah, Dad" Riley cracked into more laughter.

The scene made Violet smile sadly as she remembered her own mother and father. They were just the same as Ace and Marion, except in appearance and jobs. Her father had been a professional mechanic, her mother had been a world-class seamstress, the best of the best. They were dead now, they had been stabbed during a family outing when Violet was still a child. Her sad smile didn't go unnoticed.

"Vi, are you ok?" Riley asked with concern.

* * *

Before Violet could answer, the bell chimed as someone walked in. "Didn't you see the sign? We're closed. Come back tomorrow" Marion told the newcomer, thinking it was a customer interrupting.

"Shishishi, same old Marion" a male's voice chuckled.

Everyone looked over to see Vice Principal, Mr Monkey D. or as Riley called him, Uncle Luffy. He had short, black hair that stuck out from underneath a straw hat with a red band around it. His white shirt was untucked, a few of the top buttons undone. He was quite tanned. Through his shirt, a large X scar could be seen on his chest. He carried a black briefcase over his shoulder. He wore black trousers, a black jacket and black shoes. There was also a crescent-shaped scar under his left eye, which he had since he was a boy. A smug grin was plastered on his face.

Miss Nami was with him, pulling a few chairs over to the table. "Idiot" she muttered with a smile.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Marion sighed.

"Oi, Luffy, Nami! Help yourself to a drink and join us!" Ace remarked.

"Uncle Luffy! Aunt Nami!" Riley greeted.

Nami waved at her nephew, then poured herself and Luffy some coffee. She and Luffy then sat with the others.

"Are they really his aunt and uncle?" Violet asked.

"Luffy is. I grew up with Luffy long enough to call him my little brother. Nami's just his wife" Ace replied. He turned to Riley. "Did Teach give you hell today?" he asked.

"Didn't 'ave 'im today" Riley muttered as he ate a meat pastry. Luffy tried to nick the pastry from Riley's hand, earning a punch in the face from his nephew. For a second, there was a fist-print on Luffy's face before his face suddenly bounced back to normal. "Mine" Riley snarled at his uncle.

"Luffy, there's more meat centred pastries on the counter. Help yourself and bring the plate here before Ace gets up and wrestles you for them again. And don't think that Riley won't join in. I made them especially and I don't want any blood on the floor like the last 30 times" Marion sighed, remembering every single fights Ace and Luffy had over meat in the past; half of them had been in her own home, sometimes between father and son.

"Come on, Marion. How childish do you think I am when it comes to meat? At least I don't try to snatch anything off our son" Ace chuckled, earning a stern, knowing look from Marion.

"The hell you won't, Dad!" Riley remarked.

"Yosh! Thanks, Marion!" Luffy cheered as he did what Marion told him to.

"Oh, that reminds me. Ace, Riley told me you taught him to fight. How good is he?" Violet asked.

"He's strong enough to kick anyone's ass, even mine, Marco's and Pop's" Ace answered proudly, reaching over and ruffling Riley's hair.

Ace, Luffy and Riley suddenly grabbed the meat pastries and ate greedily. Even with an arm around Marion to stop her from slipping of his lap, Ace had the most pastries. Next was his son. After that was Luffy. In the middle of eating, Ace and Riley fell asleep. Luffy sneakily ate the rest of the pastries.

Marion saw the look on Violet's face. "I know what you're thinking, Riley's exactly like his father and his uncle. Luffy and Ace grew up with a love for meat. Their home-town, Fuchsia is a bountiful town in the East Blue county. Riley gets his big appetite and love of meat from Ace who, I think, got it from his father, Roger" she explained.

Nami sighed. "And people think Luffy is Gold's reincarnation or something" she added.

Violet's mouth twitched. "I know. Riley's family are legend" Liam remarked.

"Nope. He, his father and his uncle are just dumb" Nami interjected.

* * *

"Knock, knock" Allan announced as he came inside. Marion, Violet and Liam waved him over.

"Hi, Allan. There's more pastries on the counter. Help yourself to anything you like" Marion greeted.

"Sure thing, Marion. And thank you for the chocolate cake you had the boys bring into school for me this morning. You always outdo yourself every time" Allan remarked as he took a croissant, poured himself some coffee and sat with them.

"No problem. Always a pleasure for a family friend. You seemed to need it, after last night's shenanigans. Riley told me what happened, even if it isn't his business" Marion said sweetly.

"What happened here?" Allan asked, glancing over at the snoring father and son.

"The usual" Nami remarked.

"Ah" Allan sighed.

"They're so alike" Violet said. Not only did Riley look an awful lot like Ace, he sure as hell acted like his father.

"Well, Ace is Riley's dad, after all" Liam pointed out.

Marion gently shook Ace's shoulder and he stirred and slowly woke up. "Damn. Me and the little monkey fell asleep" he sighed, looking over at his son who was still sleeping in his plate. He chucked then poked Riley in the cheek, causing him to wake up too. "Riley, we did it again" he told his son.

"Crap!" Riley remarked. He then saw the shock on Violet's face. He turned away with a blush, wiping crumbs off his face in embarrassment.

"Sorry 'bout that. Riley and I always fall asleep while eating and talking. It's kinda a father-son thing, I did it a lot when Riley was little and he started to pick it up when he got older. It annoyed the hell out of Marion at first, now she's used to it" Ace apologised to Violet as Marion wiped the crumbs off his face with an look that said 'Typical' on her face.

"Where'd you pick that up from?" Violet asked.

"Beats me, probably from Pop. Why did Riley befriend you?" Ace remarked, shrugging.

"Dad!" Riley stated, his face turning a brighter red than before.

"I'm just joking around" Ace said, grinning.

"Not funny!" Riley snapped.

Allan chuckled. He noticed someone missing. "Jessica not home yet?" he guessed.

"Nope, a client's holding her up again. She's been getting more than usual lately" Marion sighed.

"Good for her, I guess" Allan noted.

* * *

Genji stared hard at the crime scene, long after the police went home to their families. Murder being covered up by suicide. He crouched by the victim's dead body. He thought over what he already knew after talking to Chief of Police Monkey D. Garp when he arrived on set to take on the case by himself. Garp had done all he can so it was up to Genji to solve the horrendous crime before his eyes.

Forensics had already defined an important clue for him; the victim was void of any drugs, medication or alcohol. So overdose was out of the question. The room had no nooses, no blood-caked knifes, no ovens were left on and there was no evidence to indicate a lack of nutrition. There were no bloodstains on the floor either. The girl and the apartment had been morally clean and healthy.

Genji noticed something else. The girl's eyes were strangely open and bloodshot, not closed and docile. He deduced a meaning; the girl had suffered as she died, watching her killer's every movement as her body finally shut down. Her friends had walked in to see her dead before contacting the police. The killer was obviously someone she knew because the murder had been carried out in a personal way. Like stabbing or strangling. One was cleaner because it never shed blood and it was also a suicide method.

Genji knew exactly what to do. First he would carry out a background check to see if the girl had any enemies of the sort who wanted to see her suffer as she died. He would also gain access to the hall's security footage and torture an answer out of his suspects, no matter what he was warned. His methods were on the edge of becoming illegal but they always worked perfectly and gave results. "If I were the killer, what would be my alibi?" he mulled. He knew exactly who to talk to; Dr. Gull D. Jessica, the local therapist. He was going to pay her a visit tomorrow.

* * *

_**So, we continued to hang out with Riley's family while Genji deduces more about the murderer. Next time, it's another day at school and Genji's investigation finally starts, at Jessica's office. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**So, we continued to hang out with Riley's family (his mother, his father, his aunt and uncle) while Genji deduces more about the murderer.**_ **____****On with the story.**

**__****I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does. The Hone Hone ni Mi and Allan Maxwell belongs to Death's General, he also helped with the first chapter. His brother, king okami owns Genji Mori. Everything else belong to me. OCs are welcome to join.**

* * *

Riley lay on his desk, listening to the English teacher, Shanks talk as usual. It wasn't like he didn't like the red-haired man, in fact he was a friend of the family because Shanks and his wife for now ten years, Makino raised Luffy and was like an uncle to Ace, and unlike the other teachers, Shanks had a sense of humour, even if it involved annoying the hell out of and/or teasing Luffy. It was just that Riley was bored out of his mind.

Shanks had tanned skin, lively blue eyes, one eye had three scars down it and a wide, seemingly permanent grin was spread on his face, like it had been permanently stitched like that. He wore a regular white shirt, red jacket and pants with black shoes. He was actually one of the nicest, fun-loving teachers in the school. He was also a tall man, around the same height as Ace.

Shanks, of course, paid no mind to Riley slouching, the boy was like a nephew to him and he was also quite fond of Marion; he often pestered Ace about when he and Marion were going to get married; the couple had been together since Jessica was 6 and when Riley was born. So the man just carried on his lesson.

Time seemed to go tantalisingly slow for most of the students as they watched the clock. It was basically a normal day.

Unless you count the occasional outburst from Boa Melody about how she wanted Riley to fall in love with her at lunch period and that she was going to make it happen.

Riley groaned when he saw Melody's over-agonising stare on him. That girl annoyed the hell out of him, he knew it was her mother, Boa Hancock's doing. How he and his family hated that woman for attempting to break them apart numerous times. He wouldn't be surprised if Melody grew up to be a man-eater or a prostitute like her mother, she was her spitting image after all.

(A/N: Sorry Hancock fans, some characters have to receive the bashing for my writer's block on this and that's the only position in my fanfiction that suits her. Plus, Hancock never learns. Neither would her daughter, I wonder who the not-so-happy father was. Also, Violet needed a rival)

Liam grew bored and went over his notes for the next class; Home Ec. He was the best at that, even better than any local chef. Plus he had his favourite teacher; Mr Sanji, another one of Riley's 'uncles'.

Violet listened to Shank's lesson, calmly making notes. She glanced over at Riley and ultimately decided to let him copy the notes later when they go to his house again. She had liked meeting his parents. Marion was sweet while Ace was cool. She then turned back to her notes with a sad smile.

The bell rang, everyone packed up and rushed out. Violet walked with Riley and Liam again. "My parents really liked you" Riley said.

"Really?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. Dad said you were a bit like my mom when she was younger" Riley replied.

* * *

Pretty soon, they arrived at the Home Ec. Classroom. The teacher, Mr Sanji happened to be a tall man in his twenties with blonde hair, a goatee and stubble, blue eyes (the left one was covered by his bangs) and curly eyebrows. He wore a black and yellow three-piece suit. His jacket was off, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had a white apron on.

On his desk was a photo of his family. His wife, Kyoko had brown hair with orange tips, grey sparkling eyes and dressed in a traditional gypsy costume for a Halloween party, showing off the red crossed arrows tattoo on her right shoulder. She had found the dress while rooting through her mother's things for a garage sale. She was holding a little girl who was dressed up as a pirate. The little girl had inherited her hair from Sanji and her eyes were grey like Kyoko's. Her name was Kagome. Sanji had been dressed up as a soldier and had taken the picture.

Mr Sanji watched his class fill their seats. He flashed a grin at Riley and Liam. The boys returned it with grins of their own. Soon, the class were at their seats. "Good morning, everyone. I see we have a new student so I feel obliged to introduce myself. Welcome, Violet. My name is Mr Sanji, I will be your Home Ec. teacher for the school year. Now today, we'll be doing eggy bread, also known as French Toast. It seems simple enough but it's a great way to start our newest addition off. Plus, no one is likely to burn it" he remarked, sending a coltish glare at Riley.

Riley grinned. "Aww, you're so mean, Sanji" he whined playfully.

Mr Sanji walked over to Riley and leaned down so he was glaring at Riley for real. "How many times have you been told not to be so familiar with the teachers now?" he asked.

"70 times and only with you, Mr Maxwell, Mr Newgate and everyone who knows my uncle and dad" Riley replied calmly.

"It's fine to do it outside school hours but in school, refer to us as teachers" Mr Sanji scolded Riley through his teeth.

"Fine. Keep your beard on" Riley muttered as Mr Sanji walked back to his desk and started the lesson, talking about the recipe, what to do and what was needed.

* * *

~ Half an hour into the lesson ~

"Riley! How on Earth did you manage to burn your toast without turning on the stove?!" Mr Sanji shouted as he put out the mini-fire that was once a frying pan cooking Riley's French Toast.

"I dunno. It's a mystery" Riley remarked.

"Or you just suck at this. And your mother's a wonderful cook" Liam snickered.

"I don't need any wise-cracks from you, Liam Taylor!" Mr Sanji snapped.

"Shut up, curly-brow bastard!" Liam yelled.

Mr Sanji's eye twitched at the name Liam called him. He walked over to Liam and whacked the boy upside the head. "Who taught you to fight and cook privately when you had trouble with it?" he demanded in a harsh whisper.

"You did, sensei" Liam muttered.

"Exactly. So don't argue with me, boy" Mr Sanji scolded. He then came back to Riley and Violet's worktable to see how the girl was doing. "That looks good, are you sure this is your first time cooking?" he asked Violet.

The girl nodded.

"Well, with a bit more salt, you would've gotten the toast spot on. But it's still a good effort on your part. I should know, my wife knows this recipe in her sleep" Mr Sanji advised as he went round the class to observe and comment on their efforts.

"Huh?" Violet wondered as she tasted her concoction. Mr Sanji had been right, she didn't add enough salt. "Oh, he is good" she muttered.

"Yeah, Uncle Sanji knows his cooking. He used to be a professional chef at a classy restaurant. That's how he officially met Aunt Kyoko, she was both a waitress and a chef at the same place, even though they went to the same school since third grade" Riley told her.

"Aww" Violet sighed.

* * *

After that long day, the trio headed over to a quaint little tavern. Riley opened the door and the three of them ran in.

A woman with long black hair in a ponytail and milky pale skin was clearing the bar area. She wore a black and green dress, black boots and a white kerchief on her head. She turned away from her chore to see Riley and Liam. "Hey, you two! I haven't seen you in ages" she cried as she ran over and hugged the boys.

"Hi, Makino" Liam greeted.

"Hey, Auntie Makino" Riley laughed.

Makino looked over to notice Violet. "Who's this?" she asked curiously.

Riley pulled back to bring Violet into Makino's eye-line. "This is Violet. Vi, this is my aunt Makino. She's Uncle Shanks' wife" he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Violet" Makino said warmly.

* * *

Genji Mori entered the small office that belonged to Dr. Gull. D. Jessica. He used to accompany Teach's teenage son for anger management therapy in this very office not too long ago. It didn't really work because Dr. Gull had sent the boy out of her office one day, saying it was 'his own damn fault he can't be cured.' He tapped the woman on the shoulder.

Jessica had long blonde hair she kept up out of her green eyes. Her left eye had a scar running down it. She was dressed in a grey and fuchsia work suit. She had a notepad in hand, one page was messy with the notes she had made on one of her recent clients. On her desk was a picture of her family; Ace, marion and Riley. She glared at Genji. "What do you want, Mori?" she asked harshly.

Genji blinked. Ah, yes. Jessica was also known for her temper when it came to her job. That was how she cured her patients, by showing an aura of dominance in her office. "I believe you might have information on a certain client who has peeked my interest, Miss Jessica. May I see the files on that particular individual?" he asked.

"No! Ever heard of doctor-patient confidentiality, Mori?! It means what happens in my sessions stay between me and my clients! They trust me!" she snapped.

"Miss Jessica, there has been a murder and I have found out the killer was once a client of yours" Genji replied calmly.

"Don't you dare question my methods, Genji Mori! I have been doing this for 10 years and I have not failed once to reign anyone's temper in!" she yelled.

"What about Marshall D. Callum?" Genji asked.

"That was his own damn fault! The kid was so damn disrespectful! Especially about my family! I don't take lightly to anyone who insults my brother or my parents" Jessica argued.

"Just let me see the files, Jessica. I will put them back where they came from" he promised.

Jessica sighed. "Alright, Genji. Just this once but don't expect any more favours from me next time. You owe me after this" she stated as she took the man to the closet where the files were kept. Leaving Genji to go about his business.

* * *

_**So, it was another day at school for the trio and Genji's investigation starts at Jessica's office. Next time, Allan and the teenagers hang out at Makino's while Jessica informs Ace and Marion what has happened. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


End file.
